


Gerald Rose

by Woolve



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Abstract, College, Drama, Family Drama, Furry, Multi, Romance, dead dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 23:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13329096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woolve/pseuds/Woolve
Summary: Gerald Rose is just a normal kid. Except he's not! He's a wolf and his father was killed by god-knows-who! His best friend is small bear girl and they're both at least a little bit gay.





	Gerald Rose

Gerald Rose is a humble wolf. He's 7 feet tall, like most wolves, and is loved by everyone he meets.

The morning sun broke the window. The curtains dropped open. It was that day again, the one Gerald hated. It was Monday the 7th of April. "The worst one", he said. A day for mourning. "Mourning", he repeated.

Sweet crisp spring air in homeland Japan. The cherry blossoms drifted in through the kitchen windows. An assault from all sides. Gerald's mother, Rose, entered the room. Her name was Rose Rose. She loved Gerald's father so much that she changed her name to that. That's how much she loved him. He's dead now of course.

"Gerald, it's time for school", she said.

"I guess I'd better go to school then", he said.

Gerald went to school.

The directions to school were as follows. Left, second right, straight ahead. He was not far away from school, and never was. If he lived 5 minutes further away his grades wouldn't be so high, because he'd always be sleeping and getting late. He's lovably lazy but studious. How he does it no one knows. He's just incredible.

"Oiii!!!! Gerald!!!!", the most hated girl in school called out to him. Gerald liked her and spent a lot of time with her. Yet somehow, despite not talking to anyone else, he was still the most popular guy in school. Everyone loved him.

"Hey Jacqueline!" he called back. "How was April 6th? I had a great one."

Jacqueline gave him a look. You know the one. "I know today is difficult for you, Gerald. Your father died today last year. He was killed in a road accident. A drunk driver killed him. The drunk driver was never found, no matter how far they followed the scent." And by 'they', she meant the police, who were sniffer dogs. A lot of dogs are streamlined into the forces, and there's probably a lot of bad vibes around that.

"I'll never forgive him, or her. Or even them, it wasn't necessarily an individual driving the car that night. It's so hard not knowing, Jacqueline." Gerald began to break down on the college green. Did I say school? He's in college. He's 20 and he cries in public and he lives with his mother. But they're hard up for money and he lives right around the corner. That doesn't impact on his credibility as a cool and popular guy. His personality shines through.

Everyone passing by stopped to look, but Jacqueline repelled them, so they didn't come any closer.

"Gerald... Don't worry. They'll find them."

"He'll be sober by now though!" Gerald called out in agony. Even on his knees, he was at eye-level with Jacqueline, a small bear girl. Her cheek fur was waxed to look like ridges on her face. An interesting look.

"We can search every pub, every bar, every club, every gin joint, every off-license until we find the man. Or woman."

"I said He again didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did, but don't worry about that."

"If I get it in my head they're a man, that'll interfere with the search."

"Yeah I get it." Jacqueline said bluntly.

The crowd had moved on as classes were ready to start. Gerald was sitting on his ass in the green now, and seemed much like anyone else sitting there. Weird and misshapen, no two furries alike.

"We should like..." Jacqueline gestured behind her to the college, which was ornate as a castle. "...go to class. We've got Physics."

"I love Physics" said Gerald, whose positive, charismatic attitude carried him through life.

Gerald is gay by the way, and so is Jacqueline. In fact they're both bi, that's more inclusive. No one is sure how this world keeps a steady population, but it gets by somehow.

Behind a tree someone was watching ominously. Find out who, next time.


End file.
